


Sorrows of Love

by psychesora



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Crying, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Inspired by Twitter, Love Triangles, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychesora/pseuds/psychesora
Summary: Tetsurou and Kei has been in a relationship for quite a long time now. They were this typical happy couple in a relationship. But then what if the past has decided to come back to have the same love he and Tetsurou has.Based off on a twitter inspiration onhaikyuu angst day
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 12





	1. Kenma

Tetsuro was a Japan all league player. He played to represent Japan in their games in various country. He played very well due to the support of his friends, his family and his old teammates. 

Speaking of teammates, there is one who went away during the durations of his college years. He goes by the name of Kozume Kenma. He is travelling to the Tokyo Metropolitan Stadium where the game is being held. 

𝘋𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘮𝘣𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘸𝘦 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳?

"Yeah, I'm already here, Yaku. I'm going to his match"

𝘐 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘣𝘺 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘨𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘷𝘪𝘤𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘺.

'Are you near though?' A text arrived.

'Yep. I am near' he replies almost instantly.

𝘒𝘶𝘳𝘰𝘰, 𝘐'𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘧𝘶𝘭𝘧𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘸.

Kenma rushes to grab a taxi. Telling the driver to go to the said stadium.

𝘐 𝘸𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘣𝘦 𝘦𝘹𝘱𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘣𝘶𝘵... 𝘐 𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘷𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘴𝘰 𝘬𝘦𝘱𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘦.

Once Kenma arrives to the stadium. The game had ended and he saw Kuroo in an interview. 

"To K, who means the world to me. I hope you've watched the match. This victory is for you" Kuroo said and smiled to the camera. 

𝘐 𝘢𝘮 𝘴𝘰 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘺... 𝘴𝘰 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘺 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶.

"Kuroo-san!!" A familiar voice called Kenma's love.  
"Kei!" his love had replied.

The blond boy with glasses hugged Kuroo. And they talked about how Kuroo had won the game. Without noticing that Kenma was there. 

𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘪𝘵 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴 𝘪𝘵?

Still in the distance, he started walking away. Not until Kuroo had started to look on his way and saw a rope of two toned haired man.

𝘋𝘪𝘥 𝘐 𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘮𝘺 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘥𝘶𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘐 𝘢𝘮 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘣𝘺 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦.

Kuroo turned and was confused. He wasn't aware that Kenma had come home. Looking back at Kei he smiled and asked.

"My friend is outside, do you mind if I talk to him?" He had said.

Replying Kei had said  
"No Tetsu, its fine"

𝘋𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘐 𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦? 𝘓𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘐 𝘶𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦?

Hearing his man's reply he had dashed out.

𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥'𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘮𝘦.

𝘚𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘢𝘵 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘐 𝘸𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘢 𝘧𝘰𝘰𝘭 𝘸𝘩𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘴 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘦𝘭𝘴𝘦.

𝘉𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘐 𝘣𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘥𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘺 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘮𝘦 𝘯𝘰 𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵.

𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘮𝘦.

𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘢 𝘤𝘰𝘻𝘺 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦.

𝘐 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘢𝘭 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘴𝘯'𝘵.

Kuroo looked and looked but he couldn't find Kenma. But what surprised him was a bouquet of flowers in the trash can so he picked it up and saw a card with Kenma's handwriting.

'You're always welcome'  
-Kyanma

𝘛𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘦𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘰 𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘬 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮.

𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦....

One tear..

Two tears..

Three tears.. 

Then it started gushing out then Kuroo and Kenma cried their eyes out.

𝘐 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶..

-𝗞𝗲𝗻𝗺𝗮'𝘀 𝗦𝘁𝗼𝗿𝘆: 𝗘𝗻𝗱-


	2. Kei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another entry for the twitter inspo for [haikyuu angst day](https://twitter.com/queenkeiji/status/1333304811559682050?s=19)

Kuroo-san was my everything. He was always there to catch me. Kuroo-san reminds me of everything I love. My love for strawberry shortcakes, my love for dinosaurs and my love for the moon. Kuroo-san was my witness.

Kei was sitting in his shared apartment with Kuroo. He was reading his favorite book when the familiar sound of a door was opened.

"I'm home" a wobbly Kuroo Tetsurou has appeared

𝘍𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘒𝘶𝘳𝘰𝘰-𝘴𝘢𝘯 𝘭𝘦𝘵𝘴 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘥𝘦𝘧𝘦𝘯𝘴𝘦𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘩𝘦'𝘴 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰𝘹𝘪𝘤𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘥.

"Um.. Kuroo-san??" Kei had asked.

When suddenly Kuroo placed his boyfriend on his lap. Smelling his soft pale skin.

"Kuroo-san, a-are you drink" Kei had tried again  
"Hm?" a tired and weary raven haired boy had responded.

𝘛𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘒𝘶𝘳𝘰𝘰-𝘴𝘢𝘯 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘮𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘩𝘪𝘴.

‼🔞+‼

Kuroo had started kissing Kei's neck. Which made Kei moan and close his eyes. Kuroo had also started roaming his hand on the back of Kei's sweaters effectively rolling the hem of his sweaters upwards. So that he can feel his naked back in his fingers. Kei never did had his doubts when it comes to Kuroo. So he, was now intoxicated of the fact that Kuroo has yet to make love to him. Kei did not know how or when did they arrive on their shared bedroom. Not even remembering how did they lost their pants or sweaters. All he can remember was how Kuroo reminds him everything he loves. Without Kuroo's delicate hands prepping him from behind. He screamed when Kuroo had thrusted right inside of him.

"A-ah..hng..gah" 

Moans were heard. Skin slapping and the warmth they had provided plus how the moon beamed to Kei's entire body. Leaving hickeys to his pale delicate neck, chest and thighs. While thrusting ever so gently and fastly.

"Hmm..hngg..ahh"

Kuroo-san.. Its the same right? The same way I remind you of the person you'll ever love.

"Hah...K-Kuroo-san..ngh"

𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘯𝘧𝘶𝘳𝘪𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘮𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘰𝘶𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘥 𝘶𝘴 𝘵𝘰𝘰 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪𝘵 𝘬𝘦𝘦𝘱𝘴 𝘴𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘶𝘴 𝘢𝘧𝘭𝘢𝘮𝘦...

𝗧𝗵𝗲 𝘄𝗮𝗿𝗺𝘁𝗵 𝗜 𝘄𝗮𝗻𝘁 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝘄𝗶𝗹𝗹 𝗮𝗹𝘄𝗮𝘆𝘀 𝗵𝗼𝗹𝗱.

"Kenma" Kuroo had blurted out.

Kei was no longer shocked. He was just hurting and wants to cry for letting his love say someone else's name.

...𝘞𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘦𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘮𝘦 𝘴𝘰 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩....

When Kei feels Kuroo's limit and holds on to Kuroo while crying. Kuroo cums and Kei immediately cries on Kuroo while silently praying for the Gods to make him suffer no longer from a love that has made him into a fool he is.

‼🔞‼ -End

𝗔𝗻𝗱 𝗵𝗼𝘄 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝘀𝗲 𝘀𝗰𝗮𝗿𝘀 𝘀𝗽𝗲𝗹𝗹 𝘀𝗼𝗺𝗲𝗼𝗻𝗲 𝗲𝗹𝘀𝗲'𝘀 𝗻𝗮𝗺𝗲.

Kuroo-san, everytime you call me your moon, your safe haven, my heart sinks on the thought that you may only want me for the warmth I share with you at night. But somehow, I know you proved me wrong, I knew that somehow.. You truly loved the moon. Either it may be at day or at night.

After the heated sex they had shared, Kuroo fell asleep as he pulled out of Kei. Who had his eyes stinging of the thought that he was not loved by the man he loved.

He tried to keep his sobs quiet as he did not want to wake up the sleeping man next to him.

𝘐, 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘥𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯, 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘮𝘦... 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘦 𝘮𝘦...

Kei had glanced towards Kuroo. There was drool dripping his lips from the hard kissing earlier. To the man he'll ever love.

𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘥 𝘮𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘮𝘰𝘰𝘯, 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘭𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘥𝘶𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘥𝘢𝘳𝘬 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘴 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮.

That was right. 

Kuroo had only loved him as someone who could replace him.

He did have a blonde hair, he was not small but he had a blonde hair. Kei has always been aware. He just did not acknowledge it. For it may hurt him, that after all the love he gave. Someone may not repay it.

𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘮, 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘮. 𝘏𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘯𝘰 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘰𝘯 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘴𝘶𝘮 𝘶𝘱 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘩𝘪𝘮.

He was seeing the signs. He really was. He was seeing something when he had followed Kuroo after his game to give him some water. The way he cried upon seeing Kenma was something Kuroo had never gave to him before. 

𝗞𝘂𝗿𝗼𝗼-𝘀𝗮𝗻, 𝗵𝗼𝘄 𝗮𝗺 𝗜 𝘀𝘂𝗽𝗽𝗼𝘀𝗲𝗱 𝘁𝗼 𝗿𝗶𝘃𝗮𝗹 𝗮 𝗹𝗼𝘃𝗲 𝗹𝗶𝗸𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁?

𝗧𝗲𝗹𝗹 𝗺𝗲..

𝗝𝘂𝘀𝘁 𝗵𝗼𝘄...

That night, with the moon as his witness, Tsukishima Kei was heartbroken by a guy he loved so much that his heart ached until he fell asleep crying.

-𝗞𝗲𝗶'𝘀 𝘀𝗶𝗱𝗲 𝘀𝘁𝗼𝗿𝘆:𝗘𝗡𝗗-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse of how Kei was silently suffering


End file.
